


CPR

by stjarna



Series: Writing Prompts / Drabbles / Requests [23]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bus Kids - Freeform, F/M, Framework, Gen, It's a bit silly, Post-Framework AU, Tumblr Prompt, Writing Prompt, prompt request, saving coulson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna
Summary: Summary: Framework-arc AU in which only Coulson had been kidnapped and put into the Framework, and Jemma, Daisy, and Fitz rescue him.Based on a Tumblr prompt: Prompt for a short drabble where Jemma and Fitz rescue Coulson from the framework and save his life after he stops breathing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have a feeling this is way sillier than the prompter had intended but my mind went silly and I couldn't stop it (and then, with the actual Framework arc being so angsty and serious, maybe we can all need a little break)

“Get him out, get him out, get him out, get him out.” Jemma bounces nervously in her knees, standing next to the upright gurney that Coulson is resting on. She had removed his I.V. and subclavian vein catheter, but his head is still strapped into the Framework headgear. Jemma’s focused on the small console next to the medical bed, which displays Coulson’s vitals.

Fitz is hunched over a keyboard, his eyes fixed on the computer screen. He only briefly turns around to look at Jemma. “I’m _trying_ , Jemma, but I can’t make the exit protocol run any faster.”

Jemma draws in a shaky breath when she notices Coulson’s heart rate get increasingly irregular. “Fitz, we’re losing him!”

“It’s at 95%!”

“Fitz!” Jemma knows yelling at him won’t help. There’s nothing Fitz can do to speed up the process, but she pleads with him nonetheless.

Fitz drops his head back and growls through his teeth, before staring back at the screen in front of him. “Ugh… I… **_NOW!_** ”

As soon as she hears what Fitz had said, Jemma pulls the headpiece off Coulson’s head. His unconscious body sinks to the floor. Jemma tries to catch him as best as she can while Fitz rushes to her, helping her lay Coulson down on the ground.

Jemma places her fingers on Coulson’s pulse point. “No pulse,” she says quietly, noticing her own heartbeat quicken.

She leans over Coulson’s face, bringing her ear close to his mouth. “He’s not breathing.”

She looks up at Fitz, who’s staring at her wide-eyed.

“Fitz!” Jemma commands and he reacts immediately, reaching into his backpack and pulling out a sharp knife. He hands it to Jemma, who makes a cut into Coulson’s sweater by the neck and rips it open down the middle to expose his bare chest.

She begins chest compressions, pushing down on Coulson’s ribcage with full force, and counting quietly up to thirty, while Fitz tilts back Coulson’s head and lifts his chin. He waits until Jemma has given him the signal to begin mouth-to-mouth. He gives the first rescue breath and when Coulson’s chest doesn’t rise on its own, he gives a second breath.

It takes them four cycles before Coulson’s body shows signs of movement and he inhales a sudden breath. He remains unconscious, but when Jemma checks for a pulse again, she can feel a steady beat.

She sits back on her heels and exhales sharply, nodding at Fitz, who sighs in relief as well.

“You’re on mouth?” Daisy’s voice interrupts the momentary silence.

Fitz head shoots around. “What?”

Daisy gestures at the unconscious Coulson, while her eyes remain fixed on Fitz. “You’re… you did mouth-to-mouth, dude?”

Fitz squints his eyes in confusion and shrugs. “Yes, I did mouth-to-mouth!”

Daisy presses her lips into a thin line, seemingly trying to suppress a giggle. “I kinda would think, you’d let Jemma—”

Fitz’s eyes double in size as it finally seems to dawn on him what she’s getting at. He gestures at Coulson. “We were saving his life, Daisy! Not bloody playing seven minutes in heaven! Plus… plus…You think I’d prefer my _girlfriend_ pressed her lips against Coulson’s rather than _me_?”

Daisy snorts out with laughter, raising her hands in defeat. “Hey, dude, It’s fine. He’s a handsome man. I won’t judge. But you might wanna make sure May doesn’t hear about it, ‘cause she might not be as understanding.”

Fitz draws in an angry breath, his nostrils flaring up in frustration. He tries to get up, but Jemma’s hand on his arm holds him back.

“Fitz,” Jemma says quietly, trying to suppress a grin herself, while her eyes plead with him.

Somewhat flustered and frantic, Fitz gestures at Daisy, his eyes fixed on Jemma. “She… she—” Finally, he slumps his shoulders. “She’s never gonna let me live that down, is she?”

Jemma presses her lips into a thin line, shaking her head, while stroking his arm reassuringly. “Presumably not for a while, because no matter what you say, she’d twist it suggesting that you’re interested in snogging our Director.”

“I… we… CPR… saving his life.”

Jemma nods, understandingly. “I know, Fitz. Just… let it go.”

“Did I miss something?” Coulson’s groggy voice interrupts their little banter, and all eyes focus on him.

Daisy kneels down besides Coulson, placing her hand gently on his chest. “Well, Sleeping Beauty. Your prince arrived in the nick of time to kiss you back to life.”

Coulson’s eyes wander from person to person in fogged confusion. “What?”

Fitz pinches the bridge of his nose, before looking down at the Director. “Please, Sir, ignore her.”

**Author's Note:**

> I gave this fic to my husband to beta (since he's been a CPR instructor). He said "close enough" when I asked him about my CPR description ;)


End file.
